


Leave a light on

by wertdifferenz



Series: Songs of our hearts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Hunk/Shay, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hunk and Shay are preggo, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, More tags will be added later, background Shiro/Matt Holt - Freeform, feeling lost, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: A story about two boys finding a home in each other.Lance is a traveler. With 23 years, he has seen most of the world, experience many adventures and discovered many places. But lately, he's been lost. When Hunk calls him home from one of his trips, he starts to realize the place he's been searching has been right in front of him all along.Keith never had a real home. His parents died when he was 6, his time in the system was nothing but hell, and even in college he had to share his room with people he'd rather forget. But when he finally has his own little place, he can't shake off the feeling that somethings missing. That feeling vanishes though when Lance comes back for the birth of Hunk's child.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by [ Tom Walker – Leave a light on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqnkBdExjws%0A).

***The Amazing Hunk***  
_**[01:35]** Hey buddy, I need you to come home and teach me a few things about babies before my son arrives._

 

Lance stops his hand midair, the croissant he just wanted to take a bit from completely forgotten. His brain is currently tuning out the small talk from Amelie and Pierre to restart the whole system, and even when it feels like it’s back online, Lance still can’t comprehend the message. It starts deciphering the new information step by step.

_Lance has to get back to Florida._

_Because Hunk needs lessons about babies._

_Because Hunk is going to be a father._

“Oh my god!” The information finally made into his thick skull, his body starting to move on his own, jumping up from the chair and scarring the hell out of Amelie in the process. “OH MY GOD!”

“Is something wrong?” She asks concerned. 

Lance stops his jumping, a huge grin on his lips. “My best friend is going to be a father!” 

Pierre and Amelie light up at the message. “Ah, c’est magnifique!” 

“Right? I gotta call him!” 

“Lance, wai-“ But he is already out of the room before Pierre can stop him. “Isn’t it like three in the morning over there?” He mutters to his girlfriend instead. She only chuckles. After almost a month of living with Lance, they both know he tends to act before thinking when he gets excited. 

They continue with their breakfast, trying to hide their grins behind their croissants when Lance comes back with a slight blush. “Yeah, they’re probably sleeping right now, it’s like three in the morning over there.” 

“So you have about five hours left until it’s socially acceptable to call them.” Pierre remarks. 

“Yes.” Lance grumbles. He picks up his forgotten croissant and dips it in some strawberry marmalade. “Do you guys have an idea how I can get through these five hours?” 

Amelie lights up as she’s hit with an idea. “Since you will leave le plus tôt possible, we should make the portrait you always talk about.”

“Actually, yeah. That’s a good idea. We should do that!”

Lance leans back in his chair. Snapping a few photos of his two friends will help him pass time. Maybe he can even edit and print them before he goes off, so he has a nice farewell gift. 

Speaking of gifts: He definitely has to bring the baby some cute clothes from Paris. That child will live his first year in fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to elaborate Lance's and Keith's friendship a bit further down the story, but as you will see in the chapter, they dropped their rivalry and are good friends nowadays.
> 
> So, today's my last day of work before I got almost two weeks of holiday, and I hope to get a few chapters done in the time being. I got the main idea of the story down, but if you want to add something, or have some ideas for my boys, just tell me :)

Lance uses almost half of the nine-hour flight to edit his favorite photos of Paris and surrounding. And there are a lot of photos; Paris is a beautiful city and Amelie and Pierre showed him the prettiest backstreets and hidden corners. Many friendly locals helped him find even more lovely places.

The rest of the time he uses to nap. Time difference between Paris and Miami will probably kill him in the evening, since his flight started at ten in the morning, and the landing in Florida is scheduled for two in the afternoon. 

Lance hates jetlag, but with his lifestyle he can´t get around it.

The flight attendant wakes him up for landing, and he snaps a few quick photos from the city with his camera. They don´t turn out so great, but he just loves photographing from literal bird´s eye perspective. 

Passport control always takes some time, especially when authorities see all the stamps in his passport. They always start questioning him, but most of the time he can satisfy their curiosity with a few examples of his photos. Today is the same. 

The airport of Miami is as crowded as you suspect it to be. The arrival hall is packed with people, some holding signs, some holding flowers, some already holding their loved ones in their arms. 

Lance was expecting Hunk to pick him up (since he pretty much told him he´d pick him up), so he´s surprised to recognize that mullet at the edge of the crowd. 

Keith is clearly uncomfortable with the amount of people around them. If his posture wouldn´t give it away, his huge frown definitely would. People around him already seem to notice his mood, as they try to avoid being around him as much as possible. 

The whole sight is so oddly familiar, it makes Lance laugh. He starts fighting his way through the mass of travelers towards Keith.

The whole way takes him about five minutes, and Keith only notices him when he´s about ten feet away. His face lights up like a puppy when he recognizes Lance, the cute frown replaced by one of his rare but equal cute smiles. 

“Lance!”

Keith practically jumps into his arms, making them both tumble and almost fall. Lance reciprocates the hug eagerly, laughing into the mop of raven black hair. Like Hunk’s hugs, Keith’s were special. Not as all surrounding , but they were warm and welcoming, making him feel at ease instantly. 

They almost feel like one of his mother’s hugs when he comes home for her birthday, but somehow better.

After a few short moments they break their hug. Keith’s grin hasn’t faded a bit, and Lance enjoys the sight for a few seconds before speaking up. “Are you here to pick me up? I thought Hunk would get me.”

Keith shakes his head. “No, he asked me to get you.”  
“Oh? Okay, then lead the way I guess.”  
They chatter about the flight and the weather on their way to the car Keith lend from Hunk. 

Lance is a bit disappointed by the sight. Sure, with his baggage he can’t possibly ride with Keith’s bike safely, but he was still hoping for a little tour on it. Maybe they can do it later.

Keith takes his time navigating out of the carpark. He needs to concentrate to get Hunk’s big car through the narrow airport streets. Lance picks up the small talk when they drive on the highway.

“So, how’s Derek?”

Keith glances at him from the side. When he sees Lance’s grin he sets up an annoyed grimace.

“Hunk told you, didn’t he?”

“No, actually Pidge did. She woke me up in the middle of the night to inform me that you two finally broke up. Hunk called me the morning after. And Shiro wrote me after him.” Lance tells him with a wide grin, purposely ignoring Keith rolling his eyes. 

“Good to know how all of you thought about him.” He murmured.

Lance leaned a bit forward so Keith could see his apologetic look without letting his gaze wander from the street. “You can’t blame us, he was a dick to all of us. And an even bigger dick to you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right.” A big sigh followed that confession.

Lance head whipped around. “What? I didn’t hear you, could you repeat that?”

“Fuck off.” He groaned.

“I swear I just heard you say th-“

“Lance, shut up!”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at Keith’s frown. It only lasted for a few seconds before it dissolved into a small grin. 

Yeah, Lance had missed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	3. Chapter 3

Even though the way from the airport to the group’s neighborhood takes about two hours, the time passes quickly. With their chatting Lance feels like it’s been only ten minutes when they park next to Keith’s place. 

Lance is a bit confused when he recognizes their destination. “You’re not gonna drop me off at Hunk’s place?”

“No?” Keith looks at him equally confused until his face scrunches up at his realization. “Hunk didn’t tell you, did he?”

“Tell me what?”

Keith groans and let his head fall unto the steering wheel. “His old guestroom is the nursery now, and since he made me take the spare bed, you have to stay at my place for the time being.” He tilts his head to the side to look at Lance. “I hope it’s okay with you?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course it’s okay.” Lance is quick to respond. The message catches him by surprise, and the little blush Lance swears he can see forming on Keith’s cheek doesn’t make it easier to answer. He tries his best to act normal though. “Thanks for letting me stay I guess.”

“No problem.” 

Lance knows that Keith has lived in this place for almost two years now, but he had never time to look at it when he came from one of his travels, so it’s his first time actually seeing it. He is a bit shocked when he enters through the front door.

The place looks surprisingly clean. Not like “tidy”-clean, but more like an apartment straight out from a catalogue. Sure, most of the furnishing is dark and red, which is Keith’s favorite color, but beside from that there is almost no personal touch. No pictures, no decoration, not even a plant. 

“Dude, do you actually live here?”

“Uhm, yeah?” Keith lifts the keys and jingles with them.

Lance lifts an eyebrow, looks at the blank walls and almost empty shelves and gives Keith an unbelieving look. “Do you know what decoration is?”

Keith already knows where this is going. “Don’t.”

Still standing in the entry, Lance lets his eyes wander through the short hall again. The empty walls could be filled with pictures, prints or even a mirror; anything to make it look more homey. It just looks lonely like this. Lance doesn’t understand why Keith chose to leave them blank. “You know you can make it look inhabited by putting up some pictures or buying some plants.”

Keith doesn’t hide his groan. “Dude, I let you stay here for free, so don’t criticize my home.”

Lance can’t stop the playful grin on his face as he examines Keith’s annoyed face. “I’m just saying.”

Keith knows exactly what Lance is up to again, but he doesn’t really feel up to the teasing. “Can’t you just shut up?”  
“Alright, alright.” He chuckles. “So where is your guest room.” 

Lance follows Keith through the short hall, entering one of the three doors at the end. The room is even more empty than the hall. In the corner is Hunk’s old guest bed. He even gave Keith his favorite blue sheets. A dresser is in the other corner, and that’s it. “Seriously, even Pidge is better at decorating than you are.”

“Oh my god, I already regret letting you stay.” Keith makes a U-turn out of the room, not looking back until he reaches his couch. “Take your time unpacking.” He mutters, but the apartment is small and with the open doors he is sure Lance heard him. 

Keith takes a look through his living room. He never really felt like it was empty or lacked of decoration, but if he compares it to Hunk’s or Shiro’s places, he can clearly see what Lance means. Some pictures or plants would probably be nice. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. A few messages pop up in the group chat, the first one of Shiro, asking Keith to bring Lance to dinner with everyone. 

“Hey, are you hungry? Shiro asks if we want to meet up for dinner.”

Lance answer comes promptly. “Yeah, sure. Will everyone be there?”

“Hunk and Shay will meet us there. Pidge is still in class, so I think she will come a bit later.”

“Alright, I can’t wait to see all of them.”

Keith types a quick answer and remind them to add Lance to the chat. As mean as it sounds, there wasn’t any point adding him until now. Even thought they sometimes felt like they left Lance out like this, he wasn’t there anyway. Whenever the group met up for dinner or a trip to the bar, Lance was somewhere far away, roaming through exotic cities and meeting new people. 

After checking a few other chats, Keith puts his phone aside. “You need some time to get ready?”

Lance doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “Yeah, I really need a shower to get all that aircraft-grease from me.”

“I’ll get you some towels.” Keith quickly goes to his room and grabs to towels from his wardrobe. When he gets back, Lance has already lost his shirt and is rummaging through his travel kit for his shampoo and creams. When Lance turns to get the towels, Keith makes sure to look at his face, not as his bare chest. He doesn’t really succeed. “The bathroom is next door. Take your time.”

Lance shoots him a quick smile before taking a leave for the shower. “Thanks, Keith!” He shouts before closing the door. He had noticed Keith glance towards his chest and can’t help feeling a bit flustered from his gaze.

There is a warm feeling bubbling in his gut. Lance makes sure to cool it down with an icy shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> How do you like it so far? 
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short info: The diner is more like a restaurant with a bar. I have a whole story for the place in my head, so hear me out: It used to be a diner, but it burned down. The owner left the ruins like they were and didn't rebuild the place. Years later, some other guy with a lot on money finds the ruins and the broken sign "The Blue Lion". He loves the name, so he decides to build a restaurant on the ruins, name it "The Blue Lion" and make the inside look like a diner.
> 
> I don't think I will bring up the idea later in the fic, so I'm just gonna spoil it here: The group likes the place so much because it reminds them of Lance, and they meet up there whenever they miss him.
> 
> So, here we go.

The place they picked for dinner is apparently the groups go-to diner for every occasion. Keith explains him that Shay and Allura used to work here as waitresses during college, and made the group come whenever they had something to celebrate. 

The diner is called “The Blue Lion”. It has ocean blue walls, baby blue leather booths and even the food on the menu has something to do with the color. In general, it is filled with Lance’s favorite color, and he really loves it.

A girl named Linda, one of the waitresses working this evening, greets Keith by his name and ushers them to the booth in the corner, the groups usual spot. Nobody is there yet, so Lance takes his time looking through the menu and listening to recommendations and stories.

Keith is in the middle of telling him how Matt once bet that he could drink a whole milkshake in under ten seconds and couldn’t even finish a third before the brain-freeze kicked him, when he stops talking and divides his attention to something at the entrance.

Lance can only make out a high pitched squeal that vaguely sounds like his name before he is surrounded by a curtain of fluffy white hair and engulfed in a bone crushing hug. It takes him a moment to realize that it’s Allura who’s currently hugging the air out of his lungs, but he doesn’t mind the lack of oxygen and hugs her back. 

He can hear Shiro laugh behind them, and soon after Allura lets him breath again. Shiro is embracing him more gently, since he’s aware of his strength. 

“Hey Allura, hey Shiro. It’s good to see you again.”

“Hey Lance, it’s been a while.” Shiro breaks the hug when Allura pulls him down to sit next to her in the booth. Lance is now sitting besides Keith, with an exclusive view to the entrance. That’s why he’s the first one spotting Hunk and Shay as they enter.

“Lance!” Hunk wraps him into one of his teddy bear hugs, which Lance immediately returns. Gosh, he had missed these hugs. They are still the safe, warm and safe and familiar. Next is Shay, even though hugging here is quite challenging with her big baby bump between them, they still manage. 

It gives Lance a strange feeling to see Shay’s pregnancy already this far. He doesn’t know why Hunk hadn’t told him sooner.

Since Pidge will join them later, they order their drinks and food already. Everyone tries to get Lance to order their favorite food. In the end, Lance listens to Hunk.

“Dude, I can’t say ‘no’ to Hunk’s divine tongue. He knows best what I like.” He tells a pouting Keith. 

“You just have to taste mine, I swear that you will like it better.” Keith answers instead. He tries to make his voice sound less sulky but doesn’t really manage.

As the drinks and a bit later the food come, the group chats about all the stuff that has happened since Lance’s last visit, which is a lot. It’s almost been a year.

When Pidge finally joins the group, Lance is already updates on everyone’s lives, including Pidge’s and the baby’s. Everyone tends to interrupt each other’s stories with a little input from another point of view, making most stories more hilarious, but also more confusing. 

Pidge isn’t the only one who changed in the year Lance was away, but her change is the most prominent. Her hair is even shorter now, a pixie cut with shaved off sides, the slightly longer hair on the top a curly mess. It looks good on her, something she can totally rock with her petit frame. 

Her grin is contagious, and happily wraps her in his arms. 

“There you are. Dude, I missed you so much!” She sniffles. Lance can hear her cough slightly, probably to get that wobble out of her voice. 

“I missed you to Pidgey.” Lance squeezes her before letting her go. “That hairstyle looks good on you.”

Pidge grins up to him. “Well, thank you. But I’m pretty sure you’re only saying that because you recommended it to me.”

“I did? Oh well, I gotta congratulate myself then, don’t I?” Lance pats himself on the shoulder, making the group laugh with him. He tries to ignore the confusion inside him. Did he really recommend that hairstyle to Pidge? He totally forgot about that. Well, it’s been a year after all. 

With everyone finally there, they switch from normal drinks to cocktails and beer. Another surprise for Lance, the diner has apparently a well stocked bar. Of course, all the cocktails are color coded again, but at least the diner didn’t rename the beers and wines. 

Lance listens to Allura, since that girl knows her drinks, and orders a “Blue Lion”. This time Keith is not grumbling besides him. Both men know that Lance prefers cocktails over beer, and Keith can live with that kind of betrayal it seems. 

Time flies by quickly, and soon Pidge excuses herself to go home. She has some morning classes the next day. Shiro and Allura have to get up early for work too. They give Pidge a ride home, but not before making Lance promise to meet up again on the weekend. 

Hunk doesn’t really want to leave, but since Shay is already in the ninth month, they decide that it’s time to head home and let mother and baby rest. Lance and Keith accompany them to Shay’s car. 

“Lance, you still have to teach me all that baby-stuff.” Hunk reminds him with another warm teddy bear hug. 

“Dude, don’t worry, I didn’t forget. Are you already finished with the nursery and everything?”

“Well, mostly yes.” Shay pipes in. “My grandma and Hunk’s moms helped a lot, but we can’t get rid of the feeling that somethings missing. Maybe you can work it out?”

Lance lets out an amused huff. “I doubt it, but I will come take a look. I can’t wait to see what you made of your old guestroom.”

“Speaking of guestroom: Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner that you would stay with Keith.”

“How could you forget to tell him that?” Keith asks. 

“Uh, hello?” Hunk gives him an irritated look and gestures to Shay’s belly. “We have a baby incoming in a few weeks, we have other things on our minds right now.”

“Don’t worry about that, Hunk. Even if Keith’s place looks like nobody lives there-“ “Hey!” “-it’s still nice.” Lance ignores the glare from Keith. He is pretty sure that he will hear about it later anyway. 

 

Back at Keith’s place, they decide to call it a night. It’s a Thursday evening, and Keith has work tomorrow. Lance is tired, the long day is taking a toll on him. He can barely keep himself upright for his skincare routine, but even that long day it is something he won’t skip.

“How did you like it?” Keith is keeping him company, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and watching Lance apply his face cream.

“The diner, or the evening?”

“Both.”

“It was nice. I really missed everyone.” He wants to say more, but he’s kind of lost right now. It _was_ nice, seeing everyone, catching up, but… Lance can’t name that weird feeling he had the whole evening. That weird, hollow feeling in his chest. 

He opts to ignore it for now. 

Slurping he passes Keith and goes to his bedroom. He stops at his doorframe and watches Keith return to his own room. A thought crosses his mind, making him grin. “Hey, I forgot to taste your food.”

Keith huffs at that. “You just have to taste it next time.”

A soft chuckle escapes his lips as Lance moves to close the door. “Alright, I’ll do that. Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Lance.”

With a soft click their doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter took me a while, mostly because I kept on writing chapter 6 instead of this one...  
> And like, normal life got in the way. Work and awesome stuff like this. 
> 
> I just wanted to tell you real quick that this story will stay light for a while, but I promise some angsty- and hurt-parts in the future. I just want to make sure to write a proper character and relationship development before starting with the sad stuff. 
> 
> And since I don't know if it will come up in the future: I realised while writing this chapter that I haven't thought about the groups jobs at all. So I decided to make Hunk and Keith owners of a garage (they got a lot of help from Coran after college). Allura owns her own little company, Shiro is a personal trainer, and Pidge is still in college, working on roboters and hacking and stuff I'll never understand. Shay is on maternity leave right now, and I'm sure I can think of a fitting job for her in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and now I hope you enjoy the story <3

Even though his body screams for sleep, it’s way too loud in his head to find any rest. Lance checks the clock and decides that the digital three on the screen won’t stop him from trying to still his mind with the only thing that really helps him: work.

He turns the lights of the room on, grabs his laptop and fixes the sheets so it’s more comfortable to work on the bed. He’d rather work on a table right now, but he doesn’t want to disturb Keith with his insomnia, so going out to sit in the living room is out of question.

Maybe he can convince Keith to put a proper desk in the guestroom. 

Editing works magic on him. It’s one of the few things he has no problems keeping his concentration on for hours. Times flies quicker like that. Before he realizes a few hours have passed and he can hear Keith shuffling through the hallway. 

Lance shuts his laptop with a yawn. Now he is tired, but for the sake of returning to a normal sleep schedule he gets up and joins Keith in the kitchen. He is already preparing some coffee for himself. He adds another spoon of the ground coffee beans to his drip coffee maker when he spots Lance. 

“Hey, good morning. Sorry, did I wake you up?” 

Lance shakes his head and hides a yawn behind his palm. “No, I was awake for a while.”

“When did you wake up?”

“Around three o’clock. Couldn’t sleep, because of the jet lag.” Lance sits down on a bar stool at the kitchen isle. He watches Keith put away the container with the ground coffee beans and clean the countertop with a wet cloth.

“That’s shit.” Keith drops the cloth in the sink and joins Lance on the other side of the isle.

“Yeah. At least I could use the time to work.”

“You worked on your photos from Paris?

“No, from Budapest.”

Keith gives him a confused look. “Budapest? I thought you left there three months ago.”

“Good to know you keep track of that, stalker.” Keith opens his mouth to defend himself from the accusation, but Lance quickly keeps on talking. “I just wasn’t in the mood to edit the pictures of the city until now, I preferred working on the portraits I did of the people. And after that I didn’t have time because I was already in Prague.”

Keith hums. “Can I see them?”

“The portraits?” Keith nods. “Yeah, sure.” Lance gets the laptop from his room and opens a folder named ‘Hungary’. A few more clicks before he finds the desired photos. He opens the first one and turns the laptop towards Keith, so he can take his time looking through them. “Here.”

Keith exchanges the laptop for a cup of coffee with a bit cream, exactly how Lance likes it. He takes it with a soft thank you and leans back to observe Keith looking at his photos. 

Lance lets his gaze wander through the living room. The morning sun shines through the windows. The few rays of light make the walls look even emptier. A few pictures would look nice, but Lance can understand if Keith doesn’t want to put random pictures from a store there. 

He’d probably prefer personal ones. Maybe of his friends, or the city?

“They’re great!” Keith exclaims and pulls Lance out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Your pictures, they are great.” A ray of sunshine hits Keith’s face, making his eyes look more purple than their normal deep blue and the excited look on his face more radiant. Lance wishes he had a camera right now. Instead he takes a few moments to save the stunning image in his head. 

Lance gives him a soft smile. “Thanks.”

They sit in comfortable silence, both enjoying their coffee. Keith clicks through a few more folders of pictures, most of them portraits from the people of different countries. He’s in the middle of the Norway-folder when he suddenly shots up.

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot that I have to get to work!” He runs into his room and comes out a minute later in black working pants and a red shirt with the label of his garage. “I’ll be back around two. See you later?” Keith says while putting on his shoes. He almost loses balance and breaches himself against the wall in the last second.

Lance joins him in the hallway, coffee cup in his hand. “Yeah, I’m going to try and catch up some sleep.”

Keith’s eyes fall down to the cup, and back up to Lance. He gave him a disbelieving look. “You just drank coffee.”

“I need more than one cup to stay awake.”

“Alright then.” Keith grabs his jacket and helmet, checks his pockets for his wallet and keys before turning to the door. “Bye.”

“Have fun at work.”

“Sure.” Keith huffs before closing the door.

Lance quickly finishes his cup and puts it in the sink. He knows he should do what he told Keith and actually go to bed, but the nice morning gave him some energy to keep on working. 

He stretches his back and goes back to his laptop. “A few more minutes won’t hurt.”

 

Later, when Keith gets home he finds Lance passed out on the kitchen isle. He makes a quick photo with his phone for future blackmail use before waking the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share a laugh with me.

Before Lance could even comprehend, he found himself on Hunk and Shay’s couch, a plate full of food in one hand, a cold beer in the other, sandwiched between the expecting parents. Now, half an hour later, Lance has problems concentrating due to a food coma. 

Every move hurts, and he thinks he’s probably going to throw up any minute now. The last time he had eaten so much food was when the family he stayed with in Prague invited him to eat Czech goulash with dumplings.

He doesn’t regret it though; the Czech’s goulash and Hunk’s food are the two things he would love to have as his last meal. 

Shay can only fit one third of the potion Hunk gave her, but she’s still sitting knocked out. She’ petting her belly like all expecting mothers do, slapping Hunk’s hand away when he wants to join her because “I’m so full, babe” and “I’m gonna barf if you lay you’re heavy hand on my stomach”.

They stay in silence for a while, Lance taking in the few new photos on the wall behind the television. He can make out a few selfies from himself in different places. Athens, Berlin, Neaples…

Shay’s gasp makes his gaze flicker over to her. “Lance, you have to see the nursery!”

Hunk nods, but doesn’t move from his spot. “Right, that’s why you’re here after all.”

“Well, I’m mostly here because you lured me in with your food, but I guess I can take a look at the nursery.” Even though he still feels like he’s in a coma, he gets up and holds his hand out for Shay. Hunk gets up too and together they pull Shay from the sunken leather couch.

Lance knows the way to the old guestroom, so he goes ahead, but stops in front of it. He waits for Hunk to open the door so he’s not intruding. 

They really made something out of that guestroom. They really did.

The three of the four previous white walls are now a soft saffron yellow, only the wall with the two windows is still white. They put matching yellow curtains on the windows, little white suns decorating the fabric. The same material was used for a little flag garland on the wall. 

In the two picture frames on the wall are a picture of a yellow lion and an aqua colored crystal, both paintings done by Shay when they first moved together. To not overload the room with yellow, they bought white furniture. A small wardrobe, a dresser with a changing table next to it and a comfy looking rocking chair in the corner.

“The room is awesome, guys. I love the colors!”

Hunk and Shay look proudly at each other, a huge grin spreading on their face. “Thanks, we’re glad you approve of it.”

“Of course I do.” Lance turns around himself a few times, trying to take in everything from the room. He can’t resist checking out the rocking chair; with a soft blanket on top it’s just as comfy as it looks like. The room is almost perfect, but they are right. Something is missing.

He looks at Hunk and Shay, who still stand at the door. “Is the crib already in your bedroom?”

The smile falls from their faces, and they turn to each other in slow motion. Hunk’s face is completely blank, while Shay looks close to tears, bottom lip trembling slightly. She takes a deep breath, and whispers with the exhale. “The crib.”

“Guys?” Lance gives them a confused look, but Hunk and Shay keep on staring at each other. 

“Shay, the crib.”

Lance eyes widen as he realizes why they suddenly acting so weird. He jumps up from the chair and walks to them. “You’re kidding, right?”

“We forgot the crib.” Shay whispers unbelievingly. “How could we forget the crib?”

She walks into the room, passes Lance without acknowledging him at all and looks at the almost finished room. She turns a few times around herself until she suddenly stops and looks at her husband. 

“We forgot the crib, Hunk! That is the most important thing of this whole room, and we forgot it!”

Lance can see that she’s close to panicking. “Shay, you have to breathe.” He takes her hand and guides her to the rocking chair so she can sit down. 

Shay follows him and sits down, but she’s too deep in thought to actually realize what she’s doing right now. “We are so not ready to have a baby! We already forgot the crib, what if we forget something else?” She gasps. “What if we forget to feed the baby, or to change the diapers?” 

This time it’s Hunk who gasps. “What if we forget the baby?” He asks breathlessly. 

Since Hunk’s out of it too, Lance decided to intervene. “Shay, Hunk, stop it!” 

They both look at him, and open their mouths to argue. “But-“

“No! No no no no no! Nope. Not having it!” Lance interrupts them both. “Guys, listen: You will be great parents.” He doesn’t even have to look to know that they want to object again, so he just keeps on talking. 

“Nu uh, no ‘buts’, you _will_ be great parents. You will not forget to feed the baby, because the baby will tell you when it’s hungry. You will not forget to change the diapers because you will smell it when it’s due. And you will not forget the baby because trust me, the moment you hold it in your arms, you will never want to let it go again.”

Lance looks at Shay first, then at Hunk. Both are still not moving, but it seems that they got out of their panic and listen to him instead. He gives them an encouraging smile.

“So what if you forgot the crib? My sister forgot to buy baby clothes until one week before the birth. You don’t wake up someday and are the perfect parents, you have to learn it. And you’re gonna make mistakes here and there, but then you just gonna have to fix it. You will grow into your role, so there’s no need to panic, okay?” 

They both nod, almost in sync. The whole situation is so hilarious that Lance has to suppress a laugh. It’s not the time to laugh right now. “You still have plenty of time left to get a crib before the baby is born.” He says instead.  
They nod again, but this time the trance is broken. Hunk moves over to Shay and kneels down besides her to take her hand. They smile at each other before looking up to him. “Thanks, Lance.”

He answers with a grin. “No problem.”

They help Shay out of the rocking chair and move back to the living room. Only when they’re sitting on the couch again Shay is hit with a realization.

“Oh, no!” She groans. Lance and Hunk peak up at her tone. “I don’t want to go back to this lower limbo store!” 

“To the what now?” 

Hunk makes a noise that sound suspiciously like gagging before answering. “The only baby store in this area. It’s huge, and really popular. It’s so crowded on weekends because every expecting parent goes there to shop for their baby. It’s the literal hell there on Saturdays.” He lets out a deep breath, sounding utterly exhausted. “But we have no choice, this is the only store we liked so far, and it’s close.”

“Ugh, I don’t think I can endure another Saturday in there. Especially now.” Shay rubs her belly to emphasize her point.

Lance knows from experience how hell-like these stores can be, especially on weekends. But he also knows that checking the peak hours online can save you a lot of stress. That’s what he’s doing right now. 

“Google says it’s least crowded on Tuesdays.” He looks up from his phone. “Shay, how about you and I go there on Tuesday before lunch? You check out a few cribs online and we see in the store which one is the best.”

Shay looks at him, obviously thinking hard. “Are you sure about that? I don’t want to bother you too much with all this.”

He answers with a reassuring smile. “You’re not bothering me at all. I’m free anyway, so why not help you out?”

Hunk quickly wraps him in a teddy-bear hug. “Thanks, buddy. You are a real lifesaver.”

 

 

Keith opens the front door with a cup of coffee in his hand, and quickly goes back to sit in front of the TV. He’s watching some kind of conspiracy show on Netflix. Lance doesn’t bother him until the episode is over. 

Keith pauses the show between two episodes and moves to the kitchen where Lance is preparing some coffee for himself. “How was it?”

Lance chuckled. “Oh, it was great. I ate some of Hunk’s amazing cooking, talked both of them down from a panic attack and next week I’ll go with Shay to a place they call the ‘lower limbo’.”

Keith gives him an unbelieving look. “The what?”

“Exactly.” The memory in combination with Keith’s hilarious face makes Lance giggle. 

They sit down on the couch, each a cup of coffee in their hands. 

“So I guess you found out what they were missing?”

“Yeah, they forgot the crib.”

Keith’s head shoots around. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.” Lance grins.

Keith puts down the remote and turns to him with an expectant smile. Seem like Lance has to tell the whole story now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> I do post art and stuff on [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! It has been a while.
> 
> I am sorry for not updating sooner, I was just... tired. There is now other explanation. I work full-time and the last few weeks left me a bit drained, so I took my time to recharge, and now I am back. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience. Now let's get to the story.

Lance and Keith spend Sunday at Keith’s place, playing Mario Kart and eating pizza like they did in High School. They don’t bother changing out of their sweats the whole day, since they didn’t even think of going outside. 

They both enjoy relaxing like this. Back in school, their life would sometimes be so hectic or stressful, too much to bear for someone alone, especially for unstable teenagers. After they quit their rivalry and started to become friends, they heavily relied on each other in order to stay sane. 

Thinking back, Lance realizes that the last few years have been hectic and stressful for him. The constant travel, everyday action combined with missing his family and friends and never really having time to spend a few relaxing days with them… the thought about the past years makes him remember that hollow feeling inside his chest again.

Thankfully, Keith challenges him to another match, and Lance is quick to shove the nasty thoughts away. He concentrates on driving Yoshi safe through the goal and relishes the frustrated groans from his playmate next to him. 

The unpleasant feelings are quickly forgotten.

***

They are mostly alone in the baby-store, or the ‘lower-limbo’ as Shay whispers every time they pass the pink logo with a baby on it. It’s a nice shop. It’s quite big and has a variety of products. The wide isles make it easy for Shay to navigate through the store without knocking something over with her big belly.

There are not many people visiting currently, so Lance and Shay take their time strolling and looking at everything they deem interesting. It’s also a perfect opportunity for Lance to teach Shay a few life hacks for the future. 

“Look, there is a baby.” Lance lifts one of the small mannequins out of a buggy they are passing by. He holds it up to Shay’s face, who looks clearly unimpressed and a bit uncomfortable.

“It’s a doll.” She retorts.

Lance just gives her a playful grin. “That’s why it’s perfect for practicing.” He proceeds to hold the baby in the crook of his arms. “So, hold your arms like this.” Lance turns right and left so Shay can look properly. “You use this arm to support the head and upper body, and the other to hold the rest the body.” 

He holds out the baby for Shay to take it. She is hesitant first, but with an encouraging nod from Lance she tries to mimic him. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Shay beams at his words, before looking down at the baby with a dreamy smile. Until she realizes that she’s gazing at a doll, and quickly puts it back into the buggy. They proceed to walk towards the crib section. 

They chat on their way there, stopping every now and then to look at cute decoration, soft blankets or weird baby-mannequins. Lance picks up another one and pretends it’s a real baby again. “I thought they teach you that at your birthing classes.” 

Shay hums. “We thought that too. But they only taught us everything up until birth, but nothing after it.” She responds to Lance’s disbelieving gaze with a shrug. “Hunk and I are just glad that to have you to teach us now.”

A toddler jumps out behind one of the shelves, followed by a stressed-out mother who lets out a heavy sigh. She tries to run after the kid, but she’s too big to follow him through the maze of buggies, baby seats and even more mannequins. Lance and Shay hear her mutter a few curse words before trying to call her child back. If he’d only listen. 

They try not to laugh at the helpless attempts of the women. The toddler runs up to Lance and unsuccessfully hides behind his leg. The mother tries to pry the child away from him, but he holds on tight. She apologizes multiple times, and Lance can only laugh about it at tell her not to worry. 

After the woman finally convinces her child to let go of the him and come with her, Lance turns around to Shay who watched the scene with an amused smile. “How come you are so good with kids?”

“Hunk didn’t tell you?” He watches Shay shake her head. 

“You see, since I was the youngest sibling, my big sister and brother made me help out a lot after they had children. Especially with my sister’s twins. She was a bit overwhelmed with two little babies, and since my mom couldn’t help all the time, she taught me the important stuff, so I could come and help her after school.”

Shay gives him a thoughtful hum. “So that’s why they call you the baby-whisperer.”

“No one calls me that.” Lance huffs. 

“Hunk calls you that, and I heard Pidge and Keith call you that too.”

“Just because Pidge and Keith don’t know how to interact with human that can’t speak yet doesn’t mean I’m a baby whisperer.”

“We’ll see that.” Shay answers with a way too knowing smile. Lance has a bad feeling that she knows something he doesn’t. He quickly changes the topic. 

“While we’re here, we should also look for a crib mobile. And maybe a nightlight too.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

The rest of the shopping trip goes fairly well. They manage to find a beautiful white crib, a mattress and a soft woolen blanket that is not too heavy for the baby. Shay let’s Lance pick a mobile, and he chooses one with suns, moons and stars. It’s white and yellow, so it fits perfectly into the nursery. 

After paying and putting everything in Hunk’s car, Lance and Shay grab some lunch at a nearby café, fawning about the softness of the blanket and enjoying the midday sun. 

“Thank you, Lance. For everything. Hunk and I are glad that you are here.”

Lance stops her with a wave of his hand. “I’m pretty sure both of you would manage without me, I didn’t do much at all.”

“Don’t say that. Hunk would be an anxious mess without you. And you saw how we freaked out over the crib.” They share a laugh. This moment of panic is something Lance will surely tell the kid when it’s big enough to embarrass his parents. 

Lance can’t wait to meet the little guy and spend time with the family between his travels.

***

Lance gets home before Keith, so he decides to get some work done. He can only edit two photos before he gets too fidgety to concentrate. Since he doesn’t really want to stop his workflow right now, he decides to answer some of his mails.

A few of his friends from Europe contacted him; they saw his Instagram story and just wanted to congratulate his expecting friends and wish him a good time. Lance answers these mails with a bright smile.

He replies to a few interested clients next. He got two mails from a guy from Barcelona, and one from a woman from London. Even though he likes both cities, he kindly refuses the offers. He has just been there and wants to experience new stuff before returning to these cities. 

Lance is thankfull that his work is so well received around the world, making it possible for him to decline offers he currently has no interest in. Sometimes he feels bad about it, but he always makes sure to give those people the names or contact information of befriended artists who might be interested. 

He receives a new mail right before Keith comes home. He quickly reads over the details. A designer named Alvaro wants to book him for a few photo shoots of his new collection of jewelry down in Cuba. He saw Lance’s portraits and thinks they are perfect for illustrating not only the jewelry, but the model itself too. 

_Cuba, huh?_

Lance answers his mail, asking for a few more details. A place and date would be nice first, as well as more information about the artist and the collection. 

Seconds after he sends the mail, he hears Keith enter the front door. He closes his laptop and gets up to greet him. His mind is at another place though. 

_Cuba, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the plot thicken a bit? I sense a conflict ahead!
> 
> Leave a comment to make my day!
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz). (Where I sometimes write drabbles and post my own drawings and write drabbles on my own drawings.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does some sightseeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back!
> 
> Sorry for not posting sooner, I just didn't have the time or energy to write the past few weeks, but now I'm getting back on track (mostly thanks to season 6, which took me on a journey through all my three emotions: happiness, angst and what-the-fuck-is-happening). 
> 
> I'll try to post more reguarly in the future, especially since the story is finally getting somewhere now. Alright, that's all for now. Enjoy reading!

Keith works longer on Wednesdays, starting from eight in the morning until six in the evening. Allura, Shiro and Hunk are at work, Shay is visiting her grandma, and Pidge has an exam in the afternoon. Since Lance has literally nothing else to do (besides working himself, but he’s not in the mood), he decides that today is a good day to explore the city and trudge round all places the group has recommended him. 

He leaves the apartment together with Keith. He only brings his camera, a spare battery, his wallet and some water, since he doesn’t want to carry too much weight through the city. Keith takes him halfway to his first stop with his bike. Lance is delighted to finally catch a ride, even if it’s only for twenty minutes. 

“I’m gonna drop you off here, okay?” Keith finds a free spot between two cars and parks the bike next to the sidewalk. With a swift motion he takes of his red helmet and brushes his fingers through his bangs.

“Already? Ah man, too bad.” Lance gets up and takes off the blue spare helmet Keith gave him. He is sure that his hair sticks up, but he doesn’t want to make it look worse by trying to smooth it out without a mirror. “It feels like we’ve only driven for like two minutes.”

Keith gives him an apologetic smile. “I can’t take you further, I have to get to work.”

“Thanks for bringing me here,” Lance says while giving Keith his helmet.

“No problem.” Keith stores the spare one in the bag on the side of his bike. He turns back to Lance, biting his lip. “Hey, do you want to go on a trip on Saturday? I mean, with the bike?”

“You sure? I thought you had to work?”

“No, not this week.” Keith shakes his head slightly. “So?”

“Yes! I’d love to!” Lance grins at him. “No take backs, dude. It’s a date!”

He holds back a laugh at Keith’s flustered expression. The raven puts on his helmet, visor down so the brunet doesn’t have a chance to take another glimpse at him. He starts his bike and revs the engine for show, gaining a few looks from bystanders. “Alright. See you later?”

“Yeah, see you!”

Keith quickly drives off. Lance watches him weave through the traffic, once again amazed how Keith is able to drive so well with the heavy bike. He turns around with a smile and finally starts todays adventure.

Lance’s first stop is a bakery Shay’s currently crazy about. On their shopping trip she talked about their hot chocolate and blueberry muffins for solid twenty minutes, making herself carve that stuff so bad they had to eat lunch near the baby-store.

Now that he can test them first-hand, Lance is convinced that her infatuation with this bakery is more than valid. He’s not the only one in the shop; actually, they don’t even have a free seat for him, so he eats on a bank in front of the display window. The two muffins he bought are so good, Lance has to stifle more than one moan. He decides to get something for Keith too before he leaves. 

After Lance is fully charged, he grabs his bag and moves on to explore the city. He never had time to properly look at the city the last few times he visited, so this feels like his first time in Miami, even though he’s been here before. 

With the next available bus, Lance first visits Sewell Park. The high palm trees next to the river are a nice contrast to most parts of Europe. You can’t find palm trees in Berlin, Paris, London or Budapest. At least not in parks like this. 

A quick stroll through the park is a good opportunity to snatch some pictures. The green grass looks good in combination with the blue sky and a few rays of sunshine in the background. But he wants to see more, so Lance follows the river to the east. He grabs a drink at a small supermarket and shots a few photos of the people around him. 

He walks all the way down to Jose Marti Park where he takes a quick break before moving on to his next goal, the Fifth Street Metromover Station. He had always wanted to cross the river in that thing. Lance feels like an overly excited kid when the wagon starts moving and he can’t hide his happy grin. 

Even though it’s a bit of a cliché, Lance still wants to do some normal sightseeing. He reminds himself to ask Keith and the rest of the group if they would show them hidden places of their city. The families Lance had stayed with in Europe and Asia always did that with him, so it would be nice if they could do the same in Miami.

On the other side of the river, Lance walks straight towards the Miami Tower. The huge building is hard to miss and very close by. He sits near the water at the bottom of the tower to take in the architecture of the building. 

Down the road is a Whole Foods, so he grabs some snacks on his way to his next destination: Bayfront Park. It’s way bigger than Sewell Park. He walks towards the fountain and takes some pictures of it with the water and Dodge island in the background. 

Lance takes out his phone to send a picture to Keith. After the photo is send, he checks the time and realizes that he had already spend over five hours outside, even though the walk should have taken about three. Well, he used so much time for stopping to take a picture or simply look at his surroundings, time just flew quickly like that. 

Even though five hours don’t sound like much, Lance already feels a bit tired. Under the hot summer sun without a single cold breeze, his energy is mostly drained. He checks Google Maps and finds a café with good reviews nearby, so he goes there to refill his batteries. 

After an hour, a big caramel frappuccino and two pieces of cake later, Lance is just about to leave his table when he receives an email from Alvaro, the designer from Cuba. He decides to read it later though, since today isn’t about work but enjoying Miami and the nice weather. 

He decides that his last stop will be the Museum of Art and Design. It’s been a while since he visited an exhibition. Lance really takes his time there, looking at the art and the message it tries to convey, watching the people who are here too, if their faces reveal any of their thoughts on the exhibits. He almost likes looking at the people more than looking at the art. 

Museums are like some sort of magical place. You go in there, discover a whole new world, go out and it’s still in the middle of the day and you have to get over the fact that you have to continue with your normal life right now. Really a lot like cinemas. 

It’s four in the afternoon when Lance gets out of the museum, and he decides to call it a day. He has seen a lot of nice places, but now he just wants to go home and spend the rest of the evening with Keith, watching a movie and eating some pizza. He’s glad that both of them doesn’t have anything planned for this evening. 

The way to Keith’s place takes him almost two hours (because he just has to make another stop at the bakery), so as soon as he opens the door with the spare key Keith gave him, he flips out his laptop and orders two pizza for when Keith’s gets back. To kill some time, he loads the photos of today on his laptop. Doing that reminds him of the email of Alvaro.

Lance is halfway through the first sentence when Keith gets back from work. With a groan he enters through the front door, throws his keys into a bowl on the shoe rack and his bag on the ground. Lance can hear him hesitate for a moment, probably spotting Lance’s shoes next to the door.

“Lance, are you here?”

“Yeah, in the living room.” Lance turns around as Keith enters the room. His red shirt clings to his chest and his hair is a disheveled mess in a high ponytail. Lance eyes him with a grin. “How was work?”

Keith gives him a deadpan look before sighing and running a hand through his bangs. “Exhausting.” 

“I ordered pizza for us.”

“Really? Awesome!” He grins, but his smile falters as he looks down at himself and up again. “Let me change out of my work clothes first.” He mutters something that sounds like ‘be right back’ with slightly pink cheeks before leaving the room.

A few minutes later the delivery guy arrives. Lance answers the door while Keith gets himself a cold drink. He pays for the pizza and tips the guy before closing the door behind him and bringing the boxes to the living room. 

The tasty smell makes his stomach grumble and he wants to tell Keith as much but halts when he sees the raven in front of his laptop. Keith’s mouth is slightly open, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lance walks towards him and places the pizza on the table. With a quick look on the laptop he realizes that Keith is reading the mail from Alvaro.

“Lance?” Keith looks up from the screen. “What is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the angsty cliffhanger? Yes, I am that evil.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst.

“Lance, what is this?”

Keith looks up from the screen and right at Lance. His eyes reflect the confusion he couldn’t hide in his voice, but there is something else hidden in the back. 

_Hurt._

Lance quickly tries to explain. “That’s just a job offe-“

“That’s not _just_ a job offer!” Keith interrupts. He is angry now, voice quivering, eyes burning with a fire Lance really can’t describe, even if he knew what is going on. 

“Woa, Keith.” He lifts his hands in a defending manner and takes a step back. “Calm down.”

Keith ignores him completely. “That’s a job in Cuba! Why did you even answer that guy?” 

His accusing tone sparks Lance’s own anger. Together with the confusion about Keith’s whole behavior the fight is inevitable. “Well, for once it’s rude not to respond.” Lance lifts his arms to emphasize his point. “And second: I was just asking for more information!”

“That job is right when the baby is due!” Keith backs a few steps away before turning around and leaving for the hallway. 

Lance follows him. “I didn’t know that, okay?” The words are already out before he can even think about the aggressive tone he is using. Lance sounds angry, hell, he is angry, but he doesn’t want to fight with Keith. He takes a moment to gather himself before speaking up again. “I just thought-“

But Keith isn’t having it. “You just thought it would be okay to just go away again?”

“What? Keith, no I-“

“I thought you would stay, at least for Hunk and the baby.” He is at the door now, keys in one hand, shoes in the other. Now it’s clear that Keith decides to flee instead of keeping on fighting; a reaction he uses so he doesn’t throw anything at Lance he would regret later. Seems like some things haven’t changed since senior year. 

His left hand is on the door handle, his shoulders hunched, and he doesn’t meet Lance’s gaze. “I thought for once you wouldn’t leave me again!” The words are whispered with raw despair, but Lance hears them loud and clear. 

“Keith, wait!” The door slams shut, right in Lance’s face. It takes a minute for his brain to catch up to what just happened, but as he opens the door to follow Keith outside, the raven is nowhere to be seen. Lance has no clue where he would have gone, and he’s sure he won’t find him by randomly searching the streets, so he has no other choice than to stay where he is. 

He takes a deep breath and leans against the wall. His hand brush through his hair in a desperate attempt to calm himself down, but his mind stays fuzzy and his body full of adrenalin. Lance plays the conversation through his head again.

He gets that Keith is angry at him for even thinking of leaving Hunk and Shay alone with the baby even though he promised to help them out. But it doesn’t make any sense that he is so hurt from learning that Lance would leave again. It was clear from the beginning that Lance wouldn’t stay forever. 

_Wasn’t it?_

His knees start to get weak, and he slowly slides down the wall. Lance hugs his legs to his chest and realizes that his hands are trembling. The last time Keith and he had a fight like this, full of screaming, anger and rage, had been back in high school, when both of them had been too stubborn and stupid to just sit down and talk like normal human beings. 

He can’t imagine what he had done to rile Keith up like this. 

Lance remembers the words Keith had said. _I thought you wouldn’t leave me again!_

Does… does Keith want him to stay in Miami? 

_That’s stupid. Why would he want me to stay here?_

Lance sighs and lets his head rest against the wall behind him. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. His hands still tremble. He doesn’t feel like getting up, so he stays on the floor until his back starts to hurt an hour later and he reluctantly realizes that Keith probably won’t come back soon. 

With a groan he gets up from the floor. The forgotten pizza sits on the dining table, right next to his laptop with the email open on the screen. Lance puts the pizza into the fridge, he is still hungry but lacks the appetite thanks to the fight earlier. 

When he gets back to his laptop, he finally takes his time to read through Alvaro’s mail. The first few lines are the normal greetings. In the second paragraph Lance finds the information Keith was referring to. And he was right, the date for the photoshoot is right when Shay is due, and with arrival, departure and the days it takes him to find a good spot for the shoot he would be away for at least a week, maybe even longer. 

Keith knows enough about his work to be able to do the same calculation. 

Keith also knows that Lance wouldn’t waste this opportunity to go to Cuba, visit his home country, see his extended family, go to his favorite beaches. 

But things are different now. He promised Hunk to help with the baby, even though he is sure that the two of them will have no problem with raising their son with the help of the group and their families. Lance isn’t really needed with Shay’s grandma and Hunks moms around. 

And he doesn’t have a reason to stay either. The group is good without him, they work well together. They have their own inside jokes and stories, bars and diners where they are regulars, their own lives that Lance has hardly been part of in these five years after high school. Lance wasn’t here for birthdays and anniversaries, for big events and small get-togethers. 

Lance missed so much, he feels like he doesn’t belong with them anymore.

Why would Keith want him to stay?

Another sigh leaves his body as he plants himself face-first into his bedsheets. His head hurts and the trembling has faded, but not stopped. He wants to do something, distract himself from these feelings, but there is no way he can take his mind off the fight with some work when his work was the trigger for it in the first place. 

Like this Lance has no other choice than to lay still and try to think of something else, something happy, something calming. But all he can really think of is Keith’s hurt expression and the despair in his voice. 

Keith doesn’t come back that night. 

***

He doesn’t come back in the morning either, at least Lance doesn’t hear him from his bed. Lance gets up at six, waiting for any sign or message from the raven, but his phone stays silent and the front door stays closed. 

It half past nine when Lance decides to call Shiro. The older man confirms that Keith has spent the night at their place and went to work without coming home first. Although he doesn’t know what got Keith so frustrated, he suspects that it had something to do with Lance. He refrains from trying to get any answers from the brunet, which Lance is thankful for. He doesn’t even know what happened himself, how is he supposed to explain anything to others?

He ends up half-sitting, half-laying on the couch, doing nothing else than just thinking. Thinking about Keith, about the fight, about the reasons for it. Thinking about their past, middle school, high school and the last five years they’ve been mostly apart. Thinking about their relationship that went from pure hate to a deep friendship. 

Well, at least Lance feels like this. They’re still friends, right?

All this brooding leads him nowhere, and he decides to call Hunk for help. The only thing that stops him is the thought that Hunk is probably at work, and really doesn’t have time for Lance’s problems right now. And he doesn’t want to worry pregnant Shay with their stupid quarrel. 

He still kind of wants to talk about this, but Hunk is out of the picture, as well as Shiro who Keith is probably relying on, and Pidge, who has too much to do with college right now. The next person he would go to is his mother, but she is too far aw-

 _Wait._

Lance’s family lives in Tampa, and he is in Miami right now, not Paris, Moscow or Athens. He didn’t realize before, but his family is literally just around the corner. It has almost been half a year since he saw his mom for her birthday, and it would be a shame to waste this opportunity to see them again.

And if he can talk to her about Keith and everything that had happened… well, this would be the cherry on top.

An hour later Lance closes the front door of Keith’s apartment behind him. He hopes that the raven sees the short letter he left him on the dinner table. If not…well, Hunk knows about his plan too, and he promised the big guy to get back in a few days. 

Hopefully Keith has calmed down until then. 

Hopefully Lance knows what to do until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the picture? I drew it myself. 
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance visits his family.  
> Lance might realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you start imagining a story and it turns out kinda good, and then you start writing it down and it takes a whole different route from what you imagined? I have so many concepts written out, dialogs and fights and just small pieces of wisdom, but they will never appear here because the story is turning happy again. I mean, I could write another angst part (if you evil people want me to).

Rosa McClain knows when something is up. She has a sixth sense that is dedicated solely to her children, be it the mischief they did, pranks they are planning to do or everything regarding their feelings. And boy does she know about feelings.

You don’t go through seven pregnancies and five and a half teenagers without developing some kind of supernatural instinct that helps dealing with all the shit parents of teenagers have to deal with.

As Lance steps on the doormat of the house he grew up in, he kind of feels like a lost child. A kid who desperately need the advice and comfort from his mother. His knock is almost timid but gets heard nevertheless by his little sister. 

Isabella eyes him with a confused look for a second before falling around neck with a big grin on her face.

“Lance,” she calls out in delight, “I didn’t know you were coming!”

Lance hugs her eagerly while also noticing that she has grown again. A few inches more and she is just as big as himself, he realizes with slight horror. It just reminds him that she’s almost an adult too, not the baby he held in his arms when he was five.

“I didn’t plan on visiting,” he tells her after breaking the hug.

She rolls her eyes before grinning at him. “But here you are.”

“Here I am.” He grins back.

Isabella ushers him inside and promptly sends him into the kitchen. The familiar view of his mother at the stove, cleaning the dishes from lunch while humming along to the old radio on the windowsill throws him back to the days he used to live here. 

She doesn’t turn around when Isabella enters the kitchen. “Mija, quién nos visita?”

Lance is the one who speaks first. “Hola, mamá.”

Rosa whips around, a soapy wooden spoon clutched in her hand as her gaze falls on Lance. Her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth hangs open before settling on a big smile.

“Leandro!” She throws the spoon on the counter before engulfing him in her arms. Lance just melts into her; the warm embrace is exactly what he needs right now. She steps back but doesn’t let go of Lance, her smile a reflection of her son’s. Rosa playfully claps him on his arm. “You should have told me you were coming!”

“It’s a spontaneous trip, mamá.”

That sentence makes her come to a halt for a moment. She eyes Lance with a worried look, but quickly overplays it as Isabella joins the two. The little frown on her face tells Lance that she knows that something is wrong, and that she won’t let him leave until they found a solution to the problem.

Once again, Lance is floored by her sixth sense. 

***

A stomach full of Ropa Vieja and two surprised siblings later, Lance finds himself at the dinner table, helping the youngest with their homework. Isabella watching him while his mom changes the sheets in his old room. 

It feels good to be here. Even though a few things have changed since the last time he visited, this is still the home of his childhood, the place he and his siblings grew up in. This is still the only place in the world he would consider calling his home.

 _Well, not the only place anymore…_

Lance realizes that he felt the same about Keith’s place before the fight. 

He hides his inner turmoil from the youngest two, but Isabella is old enough to see that something is up. Out of the seven of them, she is the one who comes the most after their mother, not just her brown eyes and curly hair, but this wicked sixth sense too.

But she is kind enough to fight her curiosity and leave him and his problems to their mother. 

They spend the evening together with their father who finishes his shift at seven. He embraces Lance in his strong arms, the happy surprise covering up the question as to why his son decided to visit in the first place. 

It almost eleven when everyone calms down. Isabella, Elian and Maria are already asleep since they have school tomorrow, and Lance’s father is just about to go to bed too. He kisses his wife and gives Lance another hug before retreating for the night. 

Rosa hands her son a cup of tea before guiding him outside to their porch in the backyard. They sit on the old wooden bench his parents got as a present for their wedding over thirty years ago. The paint is chipped and completely gone on the seating surface, but the Rosa prefers to leave the bench like this instead of repainting it.

Lance plays with a small piece of chipped paint, purposely ignoring the look his mother gives him. They remain silent for a while. Rosa knows that he needs some time to gather his thoughts, so she doesn’t push him for now. Lance takes a sip of his tea, enjoying the strong taste of hibiscus before speaking up.

“I had a fight with Keith,” he finally admits. His voice is timid, and his mother can tell that it takes a lot to say this.

Rosa wraps an arm around his shoulders, murmuring some calming words until Lance relaxes in her hold. “What kind of fight did you have?”

Lance breaths out of his nose. “A bad one.”

“Mijo,” Rosa starts, her voice a soft and comforting. “How about you start at the beginning. I don’t even know why you’re in America in the first place.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Lance chuckles at his mothers confused face. He takes a deep breath before telling about everything that happened since he received Hunk’s message in Paris.

His tea is forgotten in his hands, already lukewarm when Lance finishes his story and his mother urges him to take another sip. Even half-cold tea tastes comforting, as if his mother has poured all of her reassurance into the cup. 

Rosa takes her time answering Lance. When she finally speaks up, her words are chosen carefully, trying not to upset her son even more, but still wanting him to find an answer to all the questions that seem to bustle around in his head.

“So,” Rosa begins after taking her time to process all this new information. “Your fight was about the job offer someone has send you from Cuba?”

Lance nods. “Yeah.”

“And Keith thinks you are going to accept the offer and leave again.”

“I think so.”

“Leandro.” The tone of her voice makes Lance look up from his feet. “Mijo, are you going to accept the offer?”

“I- uh- I think…” Well, what is he thinking anyway? Only now he realizes that he had avoided to think about the root of the problem. He hasn’t put a single serious thought into the offer since his fight with Keith, trying to get out of the unavoidable: making a decision he might regret. “I don’t know.”

“Well, let me ask something else. Do you want to do the job?”

That is something Lance can answer right away. “Yeah, I want to. The description sounds interesting, and I looked Alvaro’s designs up. They are pretty amazing, he is pretty amazing, and I’d love to work in Cuba and visit the rest of the family while I’m there…”

“…but?” Rosa asks softly.

“What?”

“It sounded like you wanted to add a ‘but’.”

“…but…” Lance took a deep breath, trying to shut down his brain and speak with his heart like his mother always tells him to, even now without even saying that much. “But living with Keith is fun, and seeing the group more often is nice. I can’t wait to meet Hunk’s baby and I was so happy when he asked me to help him and Shay with everything. And even though Keith’s apartment is pretty dull and he really needs to decorate more and put a desk in the guest bedroom… it’s nice there. It…” He hesitates.

“Hm?”

Lance breathes out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. He leans back slightly to look at the sky. “It almost feels like home.”

Rosa lets him process all this new revelations for a while. Finally, she speaks up again. “Mijo?”

“Yes, mamá?”

She squeezes his shoulder slightly. “Let me ask you again: Do you want to accept the offer?”

“I really do, but...”

“But?”

Lance hides his face in his hands to hide a slight blush. “But I don’t want to leave Keith,” he murmurs.

Rosa chuckles quietly. “There you go. I think you will figure out the rest on your own.”

“What rest?” Lance perks up.

Rosa chuckles again. She leans up to kiss her son on the cheek. As she retreats, her smile suddenly turns into a smirk. “Alright, it’s time to go to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow.” She gets up and walks inside the house. Lance is on her heels.

“Mamá, what do you mean with figuring out the rest?” He presses on.

Rosa whips around. “Shh, mijo, don’t wake up your siblings.”

“Mamá!” Lance whispers disbelieving. But she ignores him with a smirk on her lips. 

Even though she leaves him with a confusing sentence like this, he feels much better than before. Lance finally has the feeling like he knows where he is going and what he has to do to get there. He finally feels like he has found a place he belongs to.

Talking to his mother was the first step. Next is talking to Keith. Lance sighs as he reaches his old bedroom. He has no idea how to talk to him. Hopefully staying a bit longer with his family will help him find a way to get things right again.

There’s just one thing he has to do before going to bed. Lance gets his phone out of his pocket and starts writing a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is he writing to? What else will Lance realize in the future? When will he come back? Where is the connection with the title? And why am I asking these questions anyway? (Because I’m bored.)
> 
> Next chapter will be Keith’s POV!!
> 
> Oh! QUESTION-TIME: Do you want another angst part, or should I start wrapping this story up? There will be an endgame of course, and after my mother tells me the story of my birth (again) we will all meet the legendary baby, and I kind of thought I will stop it then. Don’t want to make the story too boring (like other stories where I had nothing to write *cough*Eloping*cough*).
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry writing this... but only a few tears!

His phone lays on the table, right next to the note Lance has wrote before leaving him again. Sure, he said he went to visit his family, but it feels just like every other time he vanished to explore Asia, or Europe, or Africa or really any place that isn’t near Miami. 

Okay, it might be unfair to say that Lance chooses his destinations on the mere fact to be far away from Keith. He is sure that Lance doesn’t even think about him when he leaves for a new adventure, and that is exactly what bothers the raven so much.

Lance leaves without thinking about returning to them. He goes without the intention of even writing his friends where he is right now, or what he does or most importantly, when he’s coming back. He just vanishes for months, the only signs of life the updates on Instagram from time to time. 

Keith sighs and buries his head in his knees. He had finished work earlier, planning on talking to the brunet as soon as he gets back home, but as he had entered the apartment and saw his shoes and jacket missing, he just knew that Lance was gone again. 

The note on the dinner table was just another confirmation of Keith’s fear. He read it over and over again, trying to find some hint between the lines, think outside the box, looking for any sign that Lance plans on returning, but his hope lessened with every time his eyes scan the note again. 

_Hey Keith,_

_I’m sorry about the fight. I thought about all night, but in the end, I still have no idea what happened or what’s going on. I’m gonna visit my family so we both have some time to cool our heads._

_See you, Lance_

_P.S.: Sorry about the bike trip on Saturday. I was really looking forward to it. Let’s make it up someday._

_There still some pizza in the fridge, and the muffin I bought for you from the bakery Shay recommended. You have to eat the stuff before it goes bad._

The first pizza is already gone when Keith checks his phone for the hundredth time. There are a few messages from the group chat with Pidge and everyone, and a private message from Shiro asking about dinner with Lance, but he dreads answering any of them. Keith doesn’t want the group to know about the root of the fight and if he tells Shiro what happened, his brother is just going to give him stupid advice like he always does. 

Sure, the stupid advice is actually pretty great most of the times, but Keith is just not in the mood to listen to anything besides his brain repeating over and over how stupid he is.

In the end, Keith strongly believes that he scared Lance away for good. How can he not think that, when he was the one who raised his voice, attacked Lance with his words and ran away before listening to any explanation. He curses himself and his hotheadedness for ruining everything. 

Keith sighs.

He wants Lance to stay with him in Miami so bad, he didn’t even think what the brunet wanted for himself before the fight. Lance never complains about his travels or his sometimes pretty odd jobs, so he must like being on the road all the time, right? He doesn’t seem to mind that he’s always far away from his friends and family. He doesn’t seem to mind that he’s always far away from Keith.

Another sigh. 

_I’m so selfish_ , he thinks. Having Lance stay in his home combined with the hopeless, yearslong crush on him must have cut off Keith’s ability to think and speak rationally when it came to discussing the possibility of the brunet leaving again. 

_I’m so stupid._ Keith doesn’t move from his seat. He can’t stand looking at Lance’s room, checking if the brunet is really gone for good or if some of his belongings are still here. If he has to come back for them. What if he doesn’t come back this time?

The sound of the front door opening makes Keith perk up. He jumps from his seat and runs to the source of the sound, startling Shiro who is in the middle of taking his shoes off. The hopeful smile on Keith’s face disappears as he seas his brother. Instead of greeting him, he simply shuffles back into the living room and plops himself on the couch.

“Wow, nice to see you too, beloved brother,” Shiro says from the hallway. His concerned voice seeps through the sarcastic greeting. 

Keith groans into a pillow, not in the mood to talk to his brother right now. “Why are you here anyway?”

Shiro only answers when he’s standing over Keith, taking in the miserable body in front of him. “You didn’t respond to my message.”

Oh, right. Ignoring Shiro just leads to him visiting uninvited. A habit he hasn’t gotten rid of, even after catching his brother in rather embarrassing situations, alone and with other people. 

Keith doesn’t answer, which concerns Shiro even more. He has a guess why his brother is in such a bad mood, the absence of the shoes and jacket of said brothers crush pointing out the obvious, but he wants to make sure before he jumps into conclusions. “Where’s Lance?”

Keith frowned while pointing to the dinner table. Shiro walks over, silently reading the note before looking at Keith with apologetic eyes. 

“What happened?” He sighs.

Keith buries his head further into the pillow. “Nothing.”

“Well, the letter says you had a fight.”

“Shiro,” he groans again. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Keith-“

“Don’t. Not now. Please, Shiro. I just want to be angry at myself and Lance and the whole fucking world for being so stupid.” Keith’s head falls back into the pillow, his hands coming up to cover his eyes, trying to block out the outside world and especially his brother. 

Shiro sighs again. He realizes that this is going nowhere, but he doesn’t want to leave Keith in a state like this. “So, you want to come over for dinner?”

“No, thanks,” Keith huffs at him. “I still have some pizza in the fridge.”

“You prefer some cold, sloppy pizza over a delicious, homecooked meal?”

Keith snorts. “Both of you can’t cook for your lives. I prefer the cold, sloppy pizza over anything that you manage to dish out.”

“Ouch, you hurt my pride, bro.” Shiro is feigning some pain, putting his hand on his heart and making a sad face, which looks more like a grimace. “Matt and I took cooking classes just for you.”

“More likely that you don’t poison each other.”

Shiro punches him in the shoulder. Even though it’s meant to be a light hit, it still hurts pretty bad. Keith rubs the aching spot as Shiro smiles at him. “I’d like to see you do it better.”

“Hey, at least I don’t burn water.”

“That was one time!” They both laugh at that.

It takes some time for the laughter to calm down, mostly because they don’t stop their quips for quite a while. In the end they just sit together in comfortable silence. Shiro breaks it with some reassuring words in his dad-voice. “You can talk to me anytime, okay?”

Keith nods at him, a thankful smile appearing on his lips. “I know.”

Shiro leaves soon after that since Matt is still waiting with dinner at their place. Keith stays on the couch for the rest of the evening, only getting up to get the muffin from the fridge, eating it with a frown and a heavy weight on his heart. 

It takes some time for him to fall asleep later. His brain just won’t shut up, still thinking about their fight, Lance’s note and his sudden leave. He already knows his sleep will be restless and he will be a grumpy mess in the morning but knowing that doesn’t help him sleep either. 

“When are you coming back this time, dummy?” Keith whispers to himself shortly drifting off. 

***

Keith was right the night before: He is a grumpy mess the next day. His co-workers are kind enough to not bug him the whole day, even going as far as keeping the customers away from him. Well, that’s probably more for the sake of the shop than for him, but everyone benefits like this. 

He has a lot to do today, since he doesn’t have to come in tomorrow. It’s too late to change shifts now and Keith isn’t really in the mood for working anyway. He tries not to think too much about the canceled bike trip, tries to let his mind wander elsewhere while repairing the generator of an old Ford.

Time flies quickly, and by skipping lunch Keith finishes earlier than expected. In the end his boss Coran throws him out before Keith manages to snatch a bike from a colleague. Keith can’t really fight him, it’s only legit that he finishes early when there’s no work left for him. He tries though, but one look from the old man makes him shut up, grab his bag and quickly drive off before he gets into real trouble. 

Keith really doesn’t want to be in his empty apartment, but the rest of the group is busy and sitting alone in a bar is too sad, even for him. Sitting alone at home doesn’t feel better, but at least no one can judge him like this. 

He is missing some kind of distraction though. The television is on, as well as his laptop and his phone, every device showing a program, video or website he usually enjoys watching, but his heart isn’t in it today. His mind keeps drifting off to the empty room down the hall, and most importantly to the person who is missing from there. 

He wonders what Lance is doing right now? It dinnertime, so he’s probably sitting with his family at the table, eating Rosa’s home-made food, fighting with Isabella or joking with the smallest two. Maybe one of his bigger brothers join the family, since they live in the same town. Marco usually brings his wife and children, and Luis has been dating this nice Canadian guy for a while now. Keith wonders if they will marry soon?

Is Lance happy right now? He must be, jammed on the small dinner table between his siblings, enjoying the company of his loved ones, telling stories from his travels and listening to the others talk about their day. Keith can almost hear his laughter, loud and bright, his energetic voice filling the room, can almost see the wide gestures his arms make while talking and his smile beaming as bright as thousand suns. 

Opening his eyes, the image vanishes. Left are the sparse walls of his living room, no on else in the apartment but him. The show on his laptop is paused, the sound on his television turned off. The only sound he can hear is his own breathing and the ticking of the clock on the kitchen wall. It’s an almost mocking sound, reminding him how alone he is. 

And not just alone, but lonely too.

Keith sighs, closes his eyes and rests his head back on the couch. He can feel the heat slowly crawling towards his eyes, but he refuses to acknowledge the tears, even as they slowly trail over his cheeks, rolling down his chin and neck before disappearing into the collar of his shirt. Keith just sits there, doing nothing but thinking about the person he yearns to see the most right now.

“Please come back,” he whispers into the empty room.

 

***

The soft ‘clack’ of the front door closing hauls him out of his thoughts. Keith groans. As much as he loves his brother, the constant check-ups just because Keith is a bit upset starts to annoy him. And it’s still so early in the morning. Doesn’t Shiro have something better to do with his Saturday? 

He doesn’t bother to get up from the couch, too comfortable wrapped in blankets and his own misery to move anywhere right now. “Shiro, for the last time: I don’t want to eat yours or Matt’s burnt water!” He shouts from his position. 

“Burnt water?”

Keith heads shots up from the couch. His brain needs a second to process the picture of Lance standing in his living room, a confused look from Keith’s previous words turning into a shy smile as he sees the ravens shocked expression. 

It takes a few more seconds for Keith to realize that this is not a dream, that Lance is really standing in the middle of his apartment right now, small duffle bag in one hand, the spare key Keith gave him a few days prior in the other.

“Lance!” He shouts before jumping off the couch, almost falling in the process of trying to unwrap himself from his blanket-burrito while simultaneously tumbling closer to the brunet. Thankfully Lance gets the hint, walking to Keith and wrapping him in a hug before the raven has the chance to kiss the floor. “You’re back,” he stammers into Lance’s chest, eagerly hugging back.

“Hey buddy,” Lance laughs, holding him a bit tighter as Keith starts to tremble in his embrace. Lance buries his face in Keith’s hair, taking a shaky breath himself as he hears the raven snuffle. 

For a moment, everything is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is getting closer to the end. We still have some long due apologies left and of course some pining (can't do without it!). 
> 
> I'm slowly starting to plan what I should write next. I still have an almost finished Galtean Klance fic in my drafts which I thought I will post next, but I'd like to hear your thoughts as well.
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write about? Maybe a sequel to one of my stories (I know I promised Shiro's revelation part 2 and a sequel to Eloping, but I'm lacking motivation there). I have a "Lance grows up" hc in my mind, the first fic playing in the canon universe, which I'm really interested in right now. Anynone interested in that?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a comment with your thoughts and a kudo with your feelings! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The first few chapters are short, so they will be updates quickly. Thanks for your patience, let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).
> 
>  
> 
> [And I have a Ko-Fi account too!](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0ARF0)


End file.
